Artemis fowl, what you DIDNT see
by Sasmatcho
Summary: An Epilogue, or two #2 Holly’s flight to the clinic at Helsninki had been a boring one. But she still kept quiet, knowing full well the man she was carrying to Helsinki could full well be another disaster.This is just a small sentence from the new epilog


Artemis Fowl. What you DIDN'T see.

Well, just gonna copyright this because I plan it just as a small story. Please, thanks to the author of Artemis Fowl *Eoin Colfer* and I cant wait till I get older and make your books into movies.

An Epilogue, or two #2

Holly's flight to the clinic at Helsninki had been a boring one. But she still kept quiet, knowing full well the man she was carrying to Helsinki could full well be another disaster. She shrugged off the feeling, knowing she owed it to the little mud boy who just saved her entire home from a violent, vile, and evil, not to mention mentally insane, fairy, specifically an ex LEP recon fairy, aka Briar Cudgeon, the so called "acting commander" from the famed Artemis Fowl Seige.

At about 2 hours later, they were flying directly over the parking lot, shielded of course, but how to get the mud man down without these human surveillance cameras picking it up was the trick. "Foaly, mind looping those cameras? I'm setting down Fowl."

"Why are you carrying him? I thought the father needed the help sheesh how many of you got shot?" came a snood reply from a certain hoofed character.

Holly, under the stress of Artemis Senior's weight, not to mention that he was coming to after he got knocked out cold from the water in Murmansk, was a big problem.

"You know who Foaly, besides I got to be back to haven before sunrise or ill be out for the world to see." Foaly paled at that idea, which totally made him lose his cool.

"Alright I fed a loop from the last 2 minutes, it'll last about 30, so hurry it up and get down there." Said Foaly once he finished the loop. "Dropping…." Said Holly into her in-helmet mike. Once Artemis Senior was down, Holly made a speedy escape to the nearest Shute. In this case, she just flew to a nearby farm that had a small fairy fort, much like the one in Ireland.

***  
Holly checked on Fowl and his Father every week or so, just to make sure nothing devious was discussed, even though Foaly had 24-hour surveillance on the clinic, it still had minute blind spots, so someone had to check it out, and since Holly had been the person to escort Artemis Senior, so naturally she was the first to pick. The cream of the Crop, if you will. A couple months later, Senior was near his exodus from his….how he put it in one afternoon talk with Artemis….a "Lonely, horrible little room which reminds me of a jail cell.". Soon, thought holly, we could be facing a war or a peace.

***

Whatever happened to little old Opal?

Opal Kobi had devious plans for Haven, no doubt. But once her plan was demolished by a dwarf, 2 fairies and 2 stupid mud men as she put it, she disappeared.

Some rumor her to have gone to consort with the mud men Dictators. Some claim she was killed when she was roving in the labyrinth, looking for a new hideout, when a troll came and well….you get the picture. But the whole story is still a jumble of things, but the LEP always think she has found some crevice, some damned place of her own to frown over her demolished empire, how she lost everything, and most importantly, what she would do to that….what was his name again? Artemis…yes Artemis…..and Root….stupid beet-faced Root….he'd get it also…. At least that's what Foaly's scans picked up. From then on, she disappeared from literally all surveillance, maps, GPS, and the LEP. None have seen her since that last scan.

***

Butler and Artemis. How did they fair?

Butler, naturally, would always be around Artemis, except on his occasional visits to the hospital were his employer, Mr. Fowl, as he called him, was healing from his injuries. Artemis kept a low profile, while secretly developing a machine, which he believed, surpassed Fairy Technology by as much as 50 years to 100 years. This was the prime opportunity to do this because after his venture with Opal, the B'wa Kell, and Cudgeon, Foaly decided to "Pull the Plug" on his surveillance on Fowl Manor. Even though surveillance is pulled, it is still targeted a red zone on the fairy list of deadly places.

Butler spent his time pumping iron, and of course following Artemis. His recent venture with his prize, as his school referred to people that had to be guarded, as young Artemis met with his father. Butler thought things would change soon. How right he was. Soon all would change.

***

LEPrecon? What about them?

The LEP were pretty much overflowing with business. Ever since the goblin rebellion had been crushed, the citizens of Haven had started being docile. Once they finished restoring order, most goblins were moved to howlers peak. The rest were kept under heavy surveillance. The LEP had also considered the score with fowl evened, as he helped them with the Kobi-Cudgeon Act, as it was referred to for a while. Most Kobi Labs equipment was modified by Foaly, so he could mass produce his own items for the LEP, and this time they could not be sabotaged.

***

Have fun reading the Eternity Code.

Sincerely, Sasmatcho

Also, Eoin Colfer, thanks for making this great series, without it, I wouldn't have had inspiration for my stories.


End file.
